This disclosure relates to a component for a gas turbine engine, such as an airfoil. More particularly, the disclosure relates to cooling passage turbulator pedestal for the gas turbine engine component.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components include internal cooling passages. As turbine inlet temperatures increase to prove engine thrust and cycle efficiency, advanced technologies are required to cool the trailing edge of turbine blades while minimizing the amount of cooling flow used. Some of the cooling passages may include portions having turbulence promoters that enhance the cooling effects of the cooling flow through the cooling passage. Use of refractory metal cores (RMC) to create high density patterns of cast cooling features, such as pedestals, has been shown to improve high convective heat transfer at low cooling flow requirements.